Antes que la Jump, vengo yo
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: "Sakamichi-kun, si vas a tener un novio por lo menos deberías prestarle igual o más atención de la que él te da a ti".


**Disclaimer: **Yowamushi Pedal no me pertenece, es de Wataru Watanabe.

Por fin vengo acá con un Manami/Onoda, ¿por qué casi nadie escribe de ellos? Me pregunto yo. Esto fue un reto porque esta narrado en primera persona y hace eones no hacía algo así, siento que quedo decente.

**Advertencias:** Lime. Quizás OoC (mejor prevenir que lamentar). Uso excesivo de "san" que _quizá_ moleste a la vista, (¿por qué Manami tienes que ser el menor?).

* * *

**Antes que la Jump, vengo yo.**

* * *

**1.**

Soy un incomprendido, o al menos eso es lo que dice la gente de mí y lo sé porque los he escuchado, además de que existen aquellos (como Toudou-san o Arakita-san) que se encargan de mencionarlo en varias ocasiones, como si yo no lo tuviera ya claro. Dicen que soy raro e impuntual, por la segunda cosa no puedo decir nada al ser cierta pero por la primera quizás podría debatir un poco más pero no me gusta el buscar problemas que no necesito porque eso es muy complicado. Prefiero evitar todas las cosas no necesarias de esta vida. Quizás por esas razones mis _sempais _siguen objetando que soy muy raro pero yo no hago, ni digo nada en contra de eso, salvo sonreír.

Sonrío mucho pero la mayoría de las personas no saben por qué.

No soy codicioso y tampoco quisquilloso. Es normal para mí el pasar de las personas pero no es por intentar ser grosero (como seguramente muchos han pensado), porque de hecho me llevo muy bien con la Presidenta de la clase y somos amigos desde pequeños, simplemente no soy muy allegado a las relaciones humanas. Mis preferencias van más allá de mantener una simple conversación monótona porque eso no es algo que me haga sentir _vivo _al cien por ciento, para mí aquella sensación se encuentra escalando montañas y sintiendo lo que conforma la naturaleza contra mi piel sudorosa. O al menos se había mantenido de esa forma hasta que conocí a Onoda Sakamichi (Sakamichi-kun, como yo le digo a pesar de que él todavía me nombre por mi apellido) porque con él parecía que las regularidades no funcionaban y los esquemas se rompen. Nada de lo que planeo funciona con él y todo lo que pensaba hasta entonces ha terminado por cambiarse.

Por ejemplo, antes no me preocupaba tanto de cómo estaba mi apariencia y en mi vida he intentado ser tan puntual como cuando sé que nos vamos a juntar, ya sea para andar en bicicleta o no, da igual, la cosa es que _necesito _llegar a tiempo porque el solo hecho de pensar en dejarlo esperando unos cuantos segundos me da nervio. Soy un vago, ya lo he dicho, pero cuando estoy con Sakamichi-kun de pronto me encuentro con la necesidad de entablar cualquier clase de conversación estúpida (hasta el clima sirve) con tal de continuar escuchando su voz y poder observar las expresiones tan graciosas que hace.

Todos se sorprenden cuando conocen a Sakamichi-kun, no sólo me ha pasado a mí, sino también a Toudou-san e incluso Arakita-san.

Él es maravilloso. Así de simple.

Hay veces en que todavía me cuesta imaginar que estamos juntos, es como un logro. Antes, cuando estaba muy aburrido o filosófico, si comenzaba a imaginar cómo sería mantener una relación a futuro siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: era muy probable que mi pareja se aburriera de lo poco dedicado que soy para esas cosas (no es a propósito, simplemente me nace) y acabara dejándome. Esa es una de las razones por las cuales darme cuenta que el tiempo pasa y yo todavía soy llamado, por sus amigos, "el novio de Onoda" me hace feliz.

Y con el tiempo me he dado cuenta de lados míos que no conocía. Nunca hubiera imaginado que pueda llegar a ser un tipo celoso, hasta que sentí la emoción.

—Sakamichi-kun —llamo al tiempo que ruedo sobre mi estómago en la cama de mi novio. Su habitación ahora me es más conocida y no me distraigo con los muchos productos de anime que adorna cada rincón. Lo cierto es que no me gusta estar encerrado, me trae malas memorias y me parece aburrido, pero hoy no hay opción porque afuera está lloviendo a cantaros. Es sábado por la tarde y vuelvo a Hakone mañana para poder ir a clases el lunes—. Sakamichi-kun.

Es imposible conseguir su atención.

Hago un puchero que no puedo evitar y apoyo la barbilla en mis brazos que me sirven a modo de almohada. Lo observo unos segundos más en su temple de concentración absoluta que solo tiene para leer manga. Cuando está en esas ocasiones sus ojos se quedan fijos en las páginas y las pupilas se mueven de derecha a izquierda con rapidez, da vuelta la página y vuelve a la concentración. De tanto observarlo puedo reconocer los patrones de ánimo dependiendo de la escena que se encuentre leyendo; si los personajes tienen una escena de pelea sus labios se aprietan ligeramente y su espalda se tensa, si hay una escena triste sus facciones se relajan un poco y arruga la nariz como si estuviera intentando evitar el llorar, pero si hay una escena feliz o graciosa una pequeña sonrisa adorable endulza todas sus facciones y sus mejillas se sonrojan. Lo que tienen en común todas estas cosas es que, cuando esta insertado en la historia, es muy difícil sacarlo de ahí.

A mí no me gusta el anime y tampoco manga, salvo por lo que vi en la tele cuando era pequeño pero de eso me acuerdo muy poco, y a pesar de que soy bueno en ellos tampoco siento gusto por los videojuegos. De hecho los odio, todas mis consolas han sido vendidas con el paso del tiempo y la única que conservo es la más nueva porque es un regalo que un tío me regalo en mi último cumpleaños ya que él cree que realmente estoy inserto en el mundo de los _gamers. _Mamá insiste que sería muy grosero venderla tan pronto así que lo único que hace es ocupar un espacio en el escritorio de mi habitación, solo es utilizada cuando Sakamichi va porque a él le gusta jugar, a pesar de que es muy malo y siempre pierde. Por lo menos alguien la disfruta.

Estoy en la casa de mi novio, en su habitación, ambos solos porque su amorosa madre (ambos se llevan muy bien, lo cierto es que me sorprendo mucho cada vez que veo sus interacciones) se fue en la mañana con su grupo de amigas a alguna parte y estoy tirado en su cama pero éste no me presta ni las más mínima atención. En un mundo normal de adolescentes esto sería un momento de aprovechar (según Toudou-san) pero Sakamichi-kun no ha volteado a verme desde que abrió la revista de Jump.

No soy un otaku, pero hasta yo sé lo que es y Sakamichi-kun la compra con lealtad todas las semanas para leer los capítulos de las series que sigue. Aquel objeto es mi principal enemigo para conseguir la atención de mi novio y odio admitirlo pero cuando tiene que elegir entre la Jump y yo, su elección es inmediata. A mí no me molesta (la mayoría de las veces), de hecho fui yo quien le dijo que podía leerla tranquilo ya que estaba tan emocionado. Él se levantó temprano esta mañana para ir a comprarla, yo estaba medio dormido al lado suyo cuando sentí un beso en la mejilla y algo que se escuchó como "vuelvo luego". Cuando pude desperezarme una ligera amnesia me acompañaba, tuve que bajar las escaleras en solitario preguntándome dónde estaba Sakamichi-kun. Su madre, quien estaba en la cocina armando el desayuno, fue lo suficientemente amable para avisarme que había salido hace poco para ir a la tienda a comprar la Jump.

Llegó con una sonrisa mientras sostenía la gruesa revista contra su pecho. Él iba empapado, pero no le preocupaba porque su adquisición había salido ilesa.

El único _contacto _que tuvimos, además de ese beso furtivo que podía contar como cualquier cosa, fue cuando nos duchamos juntos (un capricho mío, para ser sincero) y lo único que ocurrió fue que nos lavamos el cabello mutuamente y enjabonamos nuestras espaldas. Sakamichi-kun no me dejo hacer nada porque estuvo todo el tiempo parloteando acerca de qué podía ocurrir en este capítulo semanal y yo no tuve el corazón para callarlo, ni siquiera con un beso. Estaba tan entusiasmado que hasta la vergüenza de que estábamos _desnudos _haciendo algo que no fuera tener sexo se le olvidó.

Creí que no tendría problema pero ahora me doy cuenta que no es así porque estoy aburrido y molesto por la falta de atención.

—Sakamichi-kun —intento nuevamente y como las otras veces, fallo considerablemente.

Mi ceño se endurece sin que pueda evitarlo. Sakamichi está sentado en el suelo de su habitación con las piernas cruzadas y la mirada todavía demasiado concentrada. Mi diversión hasta ahora ha sido contar las veces que parpadea.

Hastiado, me doy cuenta que llamarlo no funcionara y lo único que puedo hacer es exigir atención o simplemente obligarlo, así que me levanto de la cama y comienzo a caminar hasta él. Ni si quiera levanta la mirada y sin decir una palabra me dejo caer a su lado, observando sobre su hombro lo que parecen ser unos personajes muy extraños; un tipo con gafas, una chica media china y un sujeto con cabello blanco que lleva una espada en la mano. Seguramente me ha hablado de eso más de alguna vez pero no soy bueno recordando cosas que no me interesan, lo escucho por ser cortés y porque me gusta verlo tan emocionado.

Cuando él se prepara para dar vuelta la página me encargo de pasar mis brazos por su cintura, sacándole una exclamación de sorpresa, y sin detenerme un solo segundo lo jalo hacia mí. Su espalda choca contra mi pecho e intento acomodarme lo mejor posible para que ambos estemos cómodos. El calor del cuerpo de Sakamichi me reconforta y lo abrazo más fuerte para dejarlo cerca. Puedo ver como sus orejas se colorean de un matiz rojizo y no necesito ser adivino para saber que su rostro debe estar peor. Lo he sorprendido y eso me hace feliz, además la Jump ahora yace en el suelo completamente olvidada.

—¿M-Manami-kun? —balbucea mientras aprieta mis manos con las suyas intentando detener mi agarre, pero ambos sabemos que no lo lograra. Puede ser fuerte (aunque muchos no lo crean) pero en competencia entre ambos quien gana siempre soy yo—¿Q-Qué haces? ¡Ah!

Beso su cuello expuesto y muerdo de manera juguetona su piel, solo por el placer de escuchar sus jadeos y sentir como se estremece contra mi cuerpo. Mis labios trazan un camino dulce hasta su mejilla para avanzar hacia su boca, donde me encargo de silenciarlo con un beso que nos deja a ambos con la respiración agitada y los rostros ardiendo.

Termino por sonreír como hago siempre y él se sonroja hasta el cuello. Sus gafas se caen por el puente de su nariz. Sin perder el tiempo comienzo a mover mis manos hasta debajo de su playera, acariciando los músculos duros de su abdomen que ha logrado después de tanto entrenamiento y rutina de ciclismo.

—Nada. Solo me he cansado que me ignores —todavía sonriendo vuelvo a besar su cuello sin dejar de acariciar su piel cálida. Logro hacerle unas cuantas cosquillas porque puedo escuchar una risa titubeante. Bajo mi toque su cuerpo reacciona aunque él intente evitarlo, es normal y eso me hace sentir bien.

—¡Ah! Y-Yo lo siento… Manami-kun.

No puedo evitar reírme al escuchar su voz tan arrepentida. Se encuentra en esta situación y le da prioridad a disculparse antes que cualquier otra cosa.

Sakamichi-kun es simplemente adorable.

—Si lo sientes, demuéstralo.

**2.**

Estamos en mi casa, a mitad de invierno, afuera hace un frío que te cala hasta la médula y las luces de mi habitación se encuentran apagadas. Las cortinas están corridas para mantener la privacidad porque, de todas formas, mi ventana da directamente a la casa del vecino y no sería muy bueno que nos vieran haciendo cosas que deberíamos mantener en secreto.

Los dos nos encontramos desnudos y en un enredo de miembros y sabanas.

Me encargo de hacerle el amor de manera dulce a Sakamichi-kun porque me encanta su cuerpo en general y más todavía los pequeños ruidos ahogados que intenta ocultar enterrando el rostro en mi hombro. Mis estocadas son firmes pero suaves, siempre intento ser lo más considerado posible y creo que me preocupo mucho acerca de que mi pareja también lo esté disfrutando. Para mi _sexo _y _hacer el amor_ son cosas completamente diferentes, no necesito una clase de sexualidad en la escuela o en el peor de los casos de mis sempais para saber eso. Yo mismo me comprendo y por suerte, Sakamichi-kun también lo ha hecho, cuando quiero _follar _soy rudo porque todo se trata de rapidez, profundidad y me encuentro en la necesidad de escuchar a mi pareja gritar mi nombre. Cuando no es así simplemente me invade el acariciarlo, besar con dulzura cada centímetro de su piel y repetirle al oído lo mucho que lo amo y lo feliz que me hace.

—_Ngh… S-Sangaku-kun. _

Bueno, si estuviéramos follando ahora mismo me habría vuelto loco de pasión pero en cambio simplemente me siento muy feliz de escuchar mi nombre de sus labios y lo abrazo con dulzura. Él aleja su rostro de mi cuello y cae contra las almohadas. No dejo de moverme y llevo mi rostro a su altura para juntar nuestros labios.

Nos separamos y toco su miembro. Él se retuerce en respuesta ante mis acciones pero intenta mantener sus gemidos lo más bajo posible.

Y entonces, mientras ambos estamos a punto de llegar al éxtasis total, ese momento en que el miembro de Sakamichi-kun parece hacerse más ardiente contra mi mano y yo mismo me siento a punto de explotar, algo ocurre. Lo sé. Siento que se tensa debajo de mí por una razón que dista ser muy lejana de mis acciones. Es otra cosa. Su respiración se entrecorta y parece tener un debate mental consigo mismo.

—Oh-oh —suelta él en voz baja, distingo un atisbo de preocupación y luego algo me dice que se siente culpable.

Aprieto los labios y me detengo unos segundos, pero sin salir de él. Hay algo en mi pecho que me dice qué está pasando. Lo único que puedo hacer es sonreír con resignación mientras acaricio su frente sudada y me encargo de sacar algunos mechones de ella. Junto nuestras frentes y puedo ver la culpabilidad en sus ojos azules.

—¿Qué ocurre, Sakamichi-kun? ¿Te he lastimado? ¿Te duele algo? —esas preguntas las hago porque sí, no porque realmente tenga dudas. Los dos sabemos que él no puede salir lastimado a este ritmo.

—Eh… no, Manami-kun.

Como lo conozco sé también que toda la atmósfera se ha rompido un poco y está pensando en algo más porque no ha mencionado mi nombre.

—No es nada, en serio —dice él con una risa nerviosa.

—Puedes decírmelo, ¿qué es? —digo sólo para molestarlo. Quizás realmente soy un poco malo en el fondo o muy masoquista porque de pronto insisto en escuchar la respuesta que en unas horas más me hará golpear mi cabeza contra la pared ya que nuevamente he perdido—¿Quieres que ponga más lubricante? —de acuerdo, si soy un poco malo porque ese comentario solo ha sido para abochornarlo. En el fondo necesitaba cobrar venganza de alguna manera y qué mejor manera que molestando a tu tímido novio en la cama.

—¡NO! —objeta él tan fuerte que su propio cuerpo se sacude. Le beso la frente entre risas para calmarlo y entonces me confía—: Nada, solo que me puse a pensar que hoy es lunes. Se me había olvidado y también… comprar la Jump —aquellas palabras le salen como un lamento tan terrible que yo mismo comienzo a cuestionarme el sentirme mal por no haberla comprado, aunque no la leo. A estas horas de la noche ya es imposible salir para conseguirla.

Silencio durante unos segundos.

—Ah —termino por decir porque realmente no sé responder a eso.

—Perdón.

—No importa.

—¿Podemos intentarlo del principio?

Suspiro y vuelvo a besarlo.

Por la misma razón que lo conozco muy bien no me enfado y tampoco le grito que interrumpir el momento por una cosa tan infantil como esa era realmente estúpido, lo quiero tal cual es, aunque por lo menos puedo pensarlo sin culpas para descargarme.

**3.**

Es tarde en el vestuario y todos nos preparamos para salir a hacer la estricta rutina que tiene la academia Hakone. Por mi lado ya he hecho lo que se consideraría suficiente pero para mí no lo es porque necesito más de esa sensación de vida que me trae el escalar. Es algo único y nada puede comparársele. Si fuera por mí ya estaría fuera, pero Fukutomi-san dijo que lo esperáramos mientras él iba a hablar de algo con el director porque tenía que conversar algo importante con todos nosotros.

Entonces aquí estamos, todos listos y perdiendo el tiempo. No puedo hacer nada más que sentarme en una banca y mirar a mí alrededor. Izumida-san se encuentra hablando con Frank y Andy, Toudou-san hablando por teléfono mientras que Arakita-san parece estar en una ardiente discusión con Shinkai-san, pero el segundo lo único que hace es sonreír sin dejar de masticar su barra energética.

Lo usual. El lugar es un desastre.

—¡Entonces Maki-chan! —Toudou-san cae al lado mío, sentándose de manera perfecta y elegante en su lugar sin dejar de sostener el teléfono contra su oreja. Él siempre sonríe mucho cuando conversa con el sempai de Sakamichi-kun—¡Eh! ¡Oye, espera! —unos segundos de silencio mientras su rostro se transforma en una expresión de incredulidad. Mira la pantalla de su celular para luego exclamar—: Me ha cortado.

—Claro, idiota, lo acosas demasiado.

—¡Cómo pudo cortarme a mí!

—¿Acaso eres sordo, descerebrado? ¡Es porque lo llames todos los putos días! ¡Me tienes las bolas hinchadas de tanta mierda que sale de tu boca!

—¿Qué dijiste? ¡No es mi culpa que tú no cuides tus relaciones, Arakita! Sólo tienes envidia del perfecto noviazgo que tenemos con Maki-chan —refuta mi sempai con su sonrisa de todos los días. Era extraño pero él tenía el ego tan grande que parecía imposible bajárselo aunque sea un poco, la única persona que tenía ese poder era "Maki-chan" y solía ser algo peligroso.

Arakita-san bufa con una sonrisa burlona pero hubo un sonrojo en sus mejillas, puedo notar como su mirada se desvía en dirección a Shinkai-san.

—Yasutomo, ¿por qué no nos calmamos? No es necesaria una pel-

—¡Toudou, maldito!

Y Toudou-san termina riendo mientras que el lobo de Hakone es retenido por su novio. Lo cierto es que me gusta estar con los sempais porque siempre es muy divertido. A pesar de todas las peleas que puede haber entre los miembros nos llevamos bien y nos apoyamos. Toudou-san siempre me da comentarios o consejos sobre cosas y en varias ocasiones ha confiado en mí. No sé si será casualidad del destino o alguna extraña conexión que _quizás _tengamos, pero de pronto todos terminamos saliendo con alguien al mismo tiempo.

Incluso Izumida está con una novia bastante bonita y dulce. Nos la presento una vez y desde entonces la hemos visto acercarse a él para darle cosas, le hace los almuerzos y le trae bocadillos nutritivos para que pueda hacer sus rutinas de ejercicio sin problemas, le da toallas y besos de buena suerte cuando tiene competencias, haciendo que se sonroje pero genere el doble de esfuerzo. Toudou-san hierve de envidia pero no por su pareja (él ya tiene a Maki-chan), siempre que ve eso termina llamándolo y le pregunta por qué no lo mima tanto. Después acaba lloriqueando porque le cortan la llamada y Arakita-san es el primero en consolarlo, con palabras rudas, pero lo hace. Le compra una lata de Bepsi y también le entrega barras energéticas que saca a hurtadillas de la mochila de Shinkai-san, porque él simplemente tiene muchas.

Así es Hakone y estamos bien de esa forma.

—Toudou-san —musito, sacándolo de su discusión con los demás y de pronto se encuentra observándome con sus extraños ojos violáceos. Me lanza la misma sonrisa de siempre porque sabe que le preguntare algo y a él le gusta que le pregunten cosas, le hace sentir superior y normalmente soy una persona consentidora, pero mis preguntas reales se hacen en momentos especiales. Pocas veces me refiero a ciclismo.

—¿Qué pasa, Manami? ¿Qué quieres que te enseñe ahora?

—¿Cómo se puede hacer para conseguir la atención de tu novio? —pregunto sin cortarme de vergüenza porque no le veo lo malo, pero puedo ver la expresión de sorpresa de Shinkai-san e incluso Izumida ha dejado de hablar con sus músculos para observarnos.

Mi sempai se congela al lado mío y yo sigo observándolo sin saber exactamente si algo va mal.

—¿Qué? —pregunta enrollando el mechón de su cabello en su dedo índice.

Ladeo la cabeza en mi lugar.

—¿Cómo le preguntas a él? Su "Maki-chan" le corta todas las llamadas y no responde sus mensajes —musita Arakita-san desde su lugar, apoyado junto a los casilleros, tiene la misma expresión de todos los días, como si fuera a morder a alguien. Shinkai-san se encarga de pasar un brazo sobre sus hombros delgados, dando la impresión de que está preparado para detenerlo por sí salta sobre cualquier persona.

—¡Oye!

—¿Por qué, Manami? ¿Tienes problemas? —pregunta Shinkai-san, observándome con su actitud relajada y amable de siempre. A veces me encuentro sorprendido por lo contrarios que son esos dos pero lo bien que se llevan, de una forma u otra mantienen el equilibrio para tener una relación estable y, por lo menos, se ven todos los días—¿Es algo con Onoda?

—¿Con Onoda-chan? —repite Arakita-san y puedo darme cuenta de la sorpresa en sus ojos.

Seguramente nadie cree que podemos tener problemas, aunque no es que los tengamos, esto simplemente es una preocupación mía.

—Yo no lo llamaría _problema_, simplemente es una duda —especifico mientras levanto las manos frente a mi rostro. La expresión de duda de los demás me obliga a ser un poco más detallista a lo que me refiero—: Sakamichi-kun tiende a leer mucho la Jump, y creo que eso puede ser un obstáculo en algunas partes de nuestra relación-

—¿La Jump? —exclama Arakita-san.

—Yasutomo, tú también lees eso, ¿no?

—¡Cállate! Todo hombre tiene derecho… no, es una necesidad comprarla.

—Bueno, ya, mi kohai necesita mi ayuda en esta situación —exclama Toudou-san recomponiéndose en su lugar y su tono de voz es tan alto que me veo en la obligación de voltear a mirarlo. Mientras tanto la pareja se enfrasca en una discusión acerca de que Shinkai-san nunca recibe la atención necesaria. Es lo típico, a nadie le preocupa sus peleas salvo si llegan a los golpes y eso solo ocurrió una vez porque Arakita-san se molestó por un mal entendido—. Mira, Manami, cuando te encuentras en esa situación no tienes más opción que ejercer presión.

—¿Presión?

—¡Por supuesto! Como pareja es necesario mantener la comunicación porque, de lo contrario, podría acabar antes de que te des cuenta —la mirada que tiene es tan seria que yo mismo comienzo a asustarme de algo así. Para ser sincero es la primera vez que tengo una relación formal, si es cierto que he besado a niñas e incluso tonteado un poco pero nunca algo como esto e imaginar que Sakamichi-kun podría, algún día, dejarme me hace sentir enfermo. Él no es solo mi novio, sino también mi rival y la única persona con la cual pienso competir de aquí hasta que se acabe nuestra vida escolar—. Tienes que hacerle entender que estás ahí para quedarte…

—Hay personas que se dejan llevar por cosas como esas y cuando tú creas que es mucho, lo único que puedes hacer es insistir.

—Lo dice quien le presta más atención a su estúpido conejo que a mí —refunfuña Arakita-san.

—Bueno, lo que puedes hacer es conversar con él del tema, ¿no? —termina por decir mi sempai con esa sonrisa que a veces tiene. Aquella que me hace pensar en él realmente como un superior y no como una persona simplemente egocéntrica. En esos momentos recuerdo también su puesto como vice capitán del equipo, porque normalmente ese tema se me olvida y es normal que a la mayoría de las personas le parezca algo sorprendente.

Yo mismo me sorprendí mucho.

Doy una sonrisa y asiento en agradecimiento. De pronto unas ganas terribles de llamar a mi novio se apoderan de mí, pero justo entonces Fukutomi-san ingresa al vestuario y llama la atención de todos.

**4.**

Y así me encuentro un día de hoy, compitiendo con One Piece por la atención de mi novio e intentando por todos los medios que los celos que se cultivan en mi interior no se traspasen a mi rostro. Podríamos haber andado en bicicleta, en esas ocasiones Sakamichi-kun tiene ojos solo para mí y siempre está haciendo cumplidos adorables que me dan ganas de abrazarlo hasta sacarle el relleno, pero se ha hecho una lesión en la pierna después de un entrenamiento con su equipo. No es nada grave pero tiene unos días de reposo y según me ha contado su capitán le manda mensajes para saber cómo se ha sentido. De hecho, hasta cuando yo he llegado él estaba acompañado por sus dos amigos que, por alguna razón, parecen odiarme.

Ambos nos encontramos acostados en la cama de Sakamichi. Él al lado de la pared porque así no tiene que moverse más de la cuenta. Por lo menos puedo agradecer que, para leer su condenada revista, se apoya en mi pecho y puedo jugar con su cabello todo lo que desee, lo tiene corto pero he logrado hacerle tres pequeñas trenzas sin que me diga nada. Seguramente no se dará cuenta si no le digo y de pronto me encuentro con las ganas de mantenerlo en secreto.

Lo repito: Quizás en el fondo soy un poco malo o me gusta ver a mi pareja avergonzado.

Mi paciencia tiene límites y lo sigo pensando al recordar todas las veces que hemos desperdiciado juntos por ese condenado vicio de otaku que lo aleja de mí. Yo no tengo ningún problema en que haga sus cosas favoritas, ¿qué clase de persona sería si lo alejara de ellas? Pero podría dividir los tiempos. Eso sería lo normal.

De pronto me encuentro sujetando su barbilla entre mi dedo índice y pulgar para desviar su atención. Giro su rostro hacia mí y puedo ver la inquietud en su mirada, se encuentra sin palabras por haber sido arrancado de manera tan abrupta de su mundo de fantasía otaku. Intento ser lo más dulce que puedo porque con Sakamichi-kun siempre es miel sobre hojuelas, yo mismo me transformo a su lado. Él tiene poder sobre mí, aunque no lo sepa, sí me pidiera que fuera hasta Hakone ahora mismo para traerle algo no dudaría en subir a mi bicicleta y pedalear todos los kilómetros que separan ambos ciudades. No importa de lo que me hable yo lo escuchare de manera atenta e incluso si me ignora por lo que le gusta puedo soportarlo_, pero siempre hay límites_.

Cierra y abre esos ojos tan bonitos que tiene. Me encuentro a mí mismo lamiendo mis labios como si, de manera inconsciente, me preparara para besarlo.

—Sakamichi-kun, si vas a tener un novio por lo menos deberías prestarle igual o más atención de la que él te da a ti —musito en voz baja y nuestros labios a escasos centímetros. Nuestras respiraciones se mezclan y él vuelve a parpadear, le cuesta unos segundos procesar todo. Comienza a musitar disculpas como siempre hace y yo sacudo la cabeza para luego besar su nariz fría—. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? No puedo creer que me estés haciendo tener celos de una revista infantil.

—¡Lo siento! No sabía… digo, es que… nunca has dicho nada y yo creí que…

Siempre intenta dar excusas porque él es demasiado inocente. No es que quiera lastimar a las personas y no lo puedo imaginar tratando de ponerme celoso a propósito, simplemente hace lo que puede para ser mejor según lo que otros necesiten. No puedo culparlo completamente, pero sí puedo aprovecharme de eso un poco.

—Bueno, sólo puedo enseñarte las muchas cosas que puedo hacer para ti y que son mejores que la revista.

Dicho eso cierro la distancia para besarlo completamente. Sakamichi cierra los ojos por inercia pero yo siempre los mantengo un poco abiertos para ver la bonita expresión que hace al ser besado por mí, y no puedo evitar sonreír durante el beso al darme cuenta como la Jump cae por el espacio que queda entre la cama y la pared. Es abandonada en aquel mundo subterráneo mientras nosotros nos divertimos acá arriba.


End file.
